Ptolemaic Infantry
The ptolemaics are the main enemies from Metal Slug 5. Information Skilled and dangerous, Ptolemaic soldiers are seen as a "Special forces" unit. Their weapons are more advanced than those used by the Rebel Army. Ptolemaic ranks Guerrillas: The most common type of Ptolemaic soldier. Armed with sub-machine guns, bazookas, pistols, machetes, shields, and mines, they are similar to Rebel soldiers, but prefer to attack at close quarters rather than at range. In small numbers they are easily dispatched, but in large groups they can be dangerous. Special Forces: These gasmask and jumpsuit-clad Ptolemaics can hide almost anywhere, and are adept in setting up ambushes, often leaping out of concealed trap-doors and elevator shafts to attack the player. They are armed with pistols, grenades, mines, and knives that can be used to slash or throw. Snipers: Often hiding behind bushes or under boxes while taking potshots at the player from range, Snipers are armed with what seem to be modified versions of the bolt-action rifle that the Rebel riflemen use. They are surprisingly adept at close quarters - given the chance, they will smash the player with their rifle butt, which is a one-hit kill. They are only seen on Mission 2. Special Forces Divers: These Special Forces troops wear gasmasks like their land counterparts, but use harpoon-guns. At close range they will use these to stab the player. Special Forces Engineers: ''' These Special Forces troops are the only non-combat unit in the Ptolemaic Army. Only seen in Mission 2 and 3, repairing vehicles. '''Officers: Not often seen in the field of battle, these high-ranking officials usually orchestrate the action of their troops from afar, but in battle they use pistols, and for some reason can sustain a lot more shots than usual. Most of them withdraw in panic after their troops have been killed. Cultists: The highest ranks of the Ptolemaics, rarely seen. They can sustain two shots before dying, but whether this is because of body armour or some kind of supernatural powers is unknown. They have no melee attack, but will fire an odd pistol-like weapon at the player that shoots an odd, floating, green projectile somewhat like the martian projectile. Their sprites are recolours of the Ptolemaic leader. Although, if shot only once, they will feign death. Then resurrect after few seconds, all of the attacks are the same as the other cultists. First seen running away in Mission 3 ,they can also be seen in Mission 4 where one of is seen retreating alongside a cultist soldier Cultist Soldier: These are black/grey in colour. First seen in Mission 3, running away. They can be fought in Mission 5 when you get the Spider Slug. They are very weak and can be killed by knifing them. Pioneer Cultist: Little is known about these particular cultists. Attacks are the same as the other cultists. They appear only in Mission 4, using a mech to rally troops and in Mission 5, where they will fight the player. Colonel Cultist: Little is known about these particular cultists. Attacks are the same as the other cultists. They appear only when the player reach the top of the tower in Mission 5. Regular Cultist Little is known about these particular cultist. Attacks are the same as the other cultists. They appear in Mission 3 where one ran from the player and the talking with spec-ops and officials, and in Mission 5 at the tower, when they fight the player. Note: All cultist have the same attack and health, they only are of many colors to show their ranks.